Hook's Lost Girl
by SarahAlicia
Summary: Traded to Peter Pan by her neglectful mother, Kila must escape Neverland while following his rules in a twisted game of scavenger hunt. Can Kila make it off the island and will she ever find out who her father is? Warning abuse, and parental spanking of a child * don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hook's lost girl has been an idea of mine for a while and I have the main storyline but will definitely be taking requests for filler material so please leave a review if you would like me to continue.

* * *

Being lost is truly a matter of opinion. One persons lost is exactly where someone else may want to be. Kila, the sole lost girl and favorite of Peter Pan, couldn't think of one single person that would want to be in her position. She ran faster as the rustling of the lost boy's behind her continued.

'Why, mother? Why did you leave me here?' she pleaded mentally. Kila kept on until the lost boy's had stopped their pursuit. It was a game you see, whoever got to her first wins and would be rewarded by Pan. He never liked it when his favorite toy got away from him.

She finally slowed and rested against the large truck of a tree, her chest expanding rapidly, trying to catch her breath. Her tattered corset prevent it for some time. She looked around franticly before closing her eyes and wiping the sweat from her face which made her side swept bangs cling desperately to her forehead. The tropic jungles of Neverland gave her no breaks. She knew there was no escaping them, not without Pan's permission of course. But why would he let her go when he had so much fun tormenting her?

He had not always been that way though. He was once very kind to her, gentle as could be. She had in fact been abandoned on the island by her mother would cared more for danger and thrills then her. It was more of a trade really. Her mother wanted to get rid of her so they ventured to Neverland, a hard and complicated journey, then when her mother could not find who she was seeking, traded Kila for passage home and off the cursed island.

Pan granted the women's wish but as she left the island, he ordered one of the boys to shoot her with their poison dipped arrow. Kila cried out for her mother as she left but stopped her cries when her mother was hit, there was no point then. Her mother was dead and gone, there was no one to save her and no one that cared enough to look for Kila. She didn't have a father, or at least one that knew about her.

"Well, well, well," the sickly sweet voice of Peter Pan mocked. "There you are." Kila opened her eyes slowly with dread. She had been found. Bloody hell.

"I thought you would get better at our game by now Kila," he continued.

"What's the point in getting better when, no matter what I do, you always win?" Kila answered back bravely. Pan smiled and Kila just wanted to smack the smile from his arrogant face.

"You are finally learning, my sweet, and only after a couple hundred years."

He grabbed her suddenly and she let out a scream, which was short lived before the demon child knocked her out with a blow to the head.

She awoke as she always had after their game of extreme hide and seek, tied up and beaten black and blue. He usually tried to wake her up for that part but he must have been feeling generous today. She groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Don't get up too fast, my sweet, you'll only hurt yourself more," he warned her. She narrowed her eyes at the demon boy. He laughed.

"I don't know why you insist on running." She didn't know either. She would never leave this place. She would never have a family again.

"I want to make a deal Peter," she said weakly. He raised an eyebrow, interested by her boldness.

"And what might that be?" He asked to humor her.

"I want off the island...alive." He smiled remembering how Kila's mother never made that clear in her deal. Clever girl.

"Why would you want to leave when we always have so much fun together?" he said leaning closer to her so their faces were inches apart and he traced the scar on her neck that went down vertically to her collar bone.

"I want to find a family, Peter, like what Henry has. I don't want to be a lost girl and I know he doesn't want to be a lost boy," she admitted. She had seen the new boy here but was never allowed to make her presence known to him. Peter never allowed it.

"You have never spoken to him and he has never laid eyes on you, how could you begin to tell me what he wants? What makes you think a family will want you? Is our family not good enough for you?"

"I want to be normal. I want to have a father and a new mother. I want a family who wants me." Pan laughed openly now.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance to find a family that truly wants you. I'll tell you what...your mother told me the name of your father, I'll give you his name. He should want you right? That's who you want so badly? Her birth father is..."

Kila looked up at the demon with hopeful eyes, awaiting what she has always wanted to know.

"Wait...what fun would that be? Here is my new deal, think of it as a game if you will. When you can tell me who your father is, I'll let you leave."

She knew that was the only deal she would get. So she took it.

"Do I get some hints?" He smiled, his teeth showing.

"All you need is already on the island and I will let Henry go as well if you can do this without anyone seeing you." He waved his hand and she was free. "Do hurry, you only have a month's time and our deal is over. You only have one chance."

He disappeared then, leaving her with her puzzle. How was she supposed to tell him who her father is when she has never met him or even been told about him?

Where are her hints?

Suddenly a piece of Peter's special paper floated to her with her first clue.

* * *

Where it grows you must look out,

You will find what you'll need on its dangerous route.

If you partake you can not restart,

Don't let it near your heart.

* * *

She knew where she needed to go.

Do you know where she's going? Please leave me a review with what you think the first clue is talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to clarify that her name is pronounced 'key la' in case anyone was confused. Please leave a review, it just takes a couple seconds. Thanks, hope you enjoy the story.

Kila trekked her way up to were the dreamshade grew at dead man's peak, keeping an eye out for anything that would bring her closer to finding out who her father was. She just saw dirt, rocks and leaves. Then, she came upon the poisoned dreamshade berries. If she "partakes" in eating them or touched them in any way to her blood or skin, the poison would travel to her heart and she would die as many others had. Every "lost" child knew that. They dipped their weapons into it for crying out loud. The only way to stop the poison would be to drink from the spring located behind where the plant grew but that too had major consequences. If you drink the water, you could never leave Neverland. From the time she arrived, she made sure never to drink from it; she was leaving the blasted island someday. That is if she finds what she is supposed to be looking for.

She could hear people coming now. She can't be seen or Henry will be stuck here! She climbs the rock formation quickly to avoid detection.

Kila's POV

"Since your already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back, yeah?" A dark clad man said. I couldn't see his face but I knew who it was from the iconic voice. Captain Hook. Peter has always told me to stay clear of him, that was something he was very avid about. I sank deaper into my hiding place.

"Yeah," said the blonde man as he pulled out his sword breathlessly, pressing toward Hook.

"I know about your deal with Pan," he said as he held his side.

"Oh, you heard that?" Hook said, staring at the blade. Please don't kill him. I don't want to watch another person die.

"Oh yeah that," he continued.

"Then you know I didn't agree."

"I also know you didn't disagree," he said as he pushed Hook further back toward the dreamshade.

"Don't you see? This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other," Hook tried to reason with his hands (or hand and hook) held up in surrender.

"Well, it worked," the man replied darkly.

"You're making the poison spread quicker, mate," Hook almost pleaded.

"I don't care I just have to last long enough to get the Sexton back to my family. Now take me to it!" He had a family? Here?

"My brother didn't lose his satchel up here... I made that up," Hook admitted. The man lowered his sword in confusion. I have to get out of here but how do I get past them?

"What about the insignia?"

"I dropped it so you would find it."

"Why?" the man asked, still very confused.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have made the journey here if I had told you the truth."

"The truth?" the man countered. "The truths you brought me here to die?!"

"No, I brought you here to save your life!"

"You're a liar..." The blonde said this failingly as he tried to take a swing at Hook. Hook caught him though with the one hand he does have. The man fell unconscious. I gasped but the pirate did not notice.

Hook checked him to make sure he's alright and gave a "bloody hell" before taking a canteen and chopping away at the poisonous plant to get to the spring. I used the seconds I had to jump down and hurry to a new hiding place on the ground. That's all I could do without him seeing me.

"Hey wake up..." Hook said as he touched the man's face. He coughed and demanded hook to get off but hook helped his sit up and he warned him of the consequences of the water. The man did not care as he spoke of saving his family and getting them home and drank it down. He has no idea what he has done. Kila just looked down, feeling sorry for the man who can never leave this place.

Wait... did he say grandson? He looked far too young to be a grandfather. Then the realization dawned on me.

Henry... Henry was his grandson. This was his family! They came to save him! In my musing, they conversated and left. I followed closely behind. I didn't need to stay hidden did I? If his family was here, he would leave with them and not me. I almost revealed myself before I realized, if they fail I'll need to make sure Henry still gets away. I stopped following at my new resolve and went back to look for my next clue.

"Where are you?" I asked out loud for no perticular reason. "What are you? What am I doing?" Why did I make a deal with Pan? I'll never know who my father was. I have been on this island for hundreds of years, he's dead already, like my mother... I sank to my knees near the spring of forbidden water. I looked at my reflection in the pool before it caught my attention. Another note was stashed by the edge of the water. Pan knew my fear and knew I would never go close enough to the water to find it. I grabbed it quickly and read the next clue as I filled my canteen with the water. The last note said I would need something from here, it must be the water.

The next place you must seek has no window and almost a door,

It is somewhere you've never been before.

Take what you like but your presence cannot be known,

You must venture to where the boy was on his own

* * *

What boy? How am I supposed to know where to go if I have never been there before? What is almost a door? Could it just be an opening? Like to a cave?

Oh my gosh! I got it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my only reviewer LyrisaLove, it's because of you I'm posting this chapter today.

Some of the lost boys liked to tell me, I was not the only child to be abandoned here, wanting to escape. There was a boy named Baelfire who lived in a hidden cave, not even Peter has been inside it. Baelfire was the only one of us to get away.

As I arrived at his cave after many days of searching, which I was always too afraid to enter since I was afraid the door would slam shut behind me. I hate to be trapped like I already am on this island. I blew out a deep breath before I pulled the vine that opened the door and tied it to keep it open. I entered the cave home she it was covered in drawings; he must have etched it in with a rock. Baelfire must have been a clever boy from all the objects I have found in the hideout. Very clever boy but what am I suppose to get from here? I sighed. I bet Baelfire could unravel Pan's riddles, if only I knew where he was.

I don't even know what I'm doing...it's like Pan's was just sending me on a wild goose chase...

Pan! That is exactly what this is! He's messing with me!

I angrily threw one half of a broken coconut and then the other. It bounced off the wall I aimed for and cut the vine that held the door open. It slammed down, shutting itself. Bloody hell! I'm trapped... and it's all because I let Pan's mind games get to me...

Someone please help me. I ran over to where the door shut but I didn't know how to open it again. Pan never had to trap me here, I trapped myself.

I didn't know how long I sat in the dark cave before I heard people coming. I recognized only one voice, the voice of captain Hook. What is he doing here? Who was with him?

They're coming! I had to hide quickly. The cave wasn't a very hiding place friendly area on the inside. I ducked behind a rock that was far away from the torch but also the doorway. Hook, another man and a blonde haired woman entered without noticing me thankfully. They talked for a while but I couldn't listen to them, my heart was beating too loudly in my chest. They can't find me here...

"Did you guys hear something?" the woman I heard Hook call Emma asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Hook replied. I put my hands over my mouth to try to quiet my breathing.

"Neal? Did you hear something?" Emma asked the other man. Neal? Who's Neal? That name is very familiar... Maybe Henry mentioned it while I was ease dropping on him or... I mean gathering information...yeah gathering information is better.

"No, but this island does like to play tricks," he said as I heard them walk away. I poked head out as they left the cave. As the door closed once again, I slip a make sift platter to catch the door before it sealed itself. Since the group lit the torch, it is easier to see to search for another clue. I searched and searched for forever it seemed. There was no clue in here.

Defeated and discouraged, I pulled on the door and exited swiftly, kicking the platter back inside. What was Pan playing at? How does the water from the forbidden spring help me find out who my father is or any of the junk in that cave?

I couldn't give up though. Pan said he would let me go, we have a deal. I also can't give up because it isn't just about me; it also involves Henry... The wind blew hard and the clue I had been looking for floated past me. I grabbed the coconut that was riddled with holes on one half, the one I threw, the one that trapped me, and stuffed it in my satchel. I had to get something from here.

I took off as fast as I could, chasing my chance of escape. I ran until I couldn't breathe. The tips of my fingers brushed the parchment. I clasped my thumb and forefinger on the corner and stopped suddenly, leaning uncomfortably close to the edge of a cliff. I smelt the salty sea air as I tried to catch my breathe. I am so tired... I walked back to Pan's camp which he always kept moving. I clutched the paper tightly in my fist when I arrived and saw Henry sitting alone. I looked down as I passed him, trying to hide my face with my hair and hood.

"Hey," he called out to me. I stopped at his voice. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around camp before; I didn't even know there were any lost girls." I sighed and turned to him. Peter will not be happy.

"My name is Kila." Henry smiled at me and I smiled at him.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Kila. I'm..."

"Henry, I know," I finished. "You have the heart of the truest believer." Peter wasn't the only one that can be sneaky.

"Yeah," he smiled like it was a good thing.

"Keep it that way," I warned him as I spotted Peter who saw me talking to Henry. His sinister look turned to one of humor as Henry spotted him too. He was near us in an instance, holding onto my shoulder too tight.

"Kila some of the lost boys would like to hear a story. You go, I have something to talk about with Henry," he ordered. I knew what that really meant. It meant I was in trouble. I hesitated but Peter tightened his grip enough to were I wanted to cry out but I bit my lip and shrugged him off and walked away. I peered over my shoulder to get a glimpse of the truest believer one last time but they were already gone.

I took this opportunity to read my clue.

* * *

The final clue you will not need an object, you never needed them at all,

They've just weighted you down and caused you to loll.

You'll need to hurry, he leaves today,

But all you'll do is watch him sail away...

* * *

I never needed them at all? I knew he was messing with me! I may be eight years old but I'm smart enough to see how Pan is... I stormed into my sleeping hut and threw my satchel down. I turned around quickly as my door was opened and Felix entered with a few other lost boys.

I gulped.

"Pan wants to know if you know the answer yet?" he asked loomingly. I nodded, I have seen my father and the last clue made it so obvious. He raised an eyebrow waiting on an answer.

"My father is... Captain Hook." Felix smiled sickly as he shot me point blank with his poisoned arrow. I side stepped but it still got my arm. I fell as the pain coursed through me.

"No!" I screamed as I cried. Felix stood over me as he spoke and left directly after, left me to die... I was never allowed to leave, it was all a joke.

"Peter would like to thank you for playing with us. Its been so much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you LyrisaLove and Kate for your reviews, this chapter is for you :)

* * *

They left me to die... They left me in the dirt with an arrow in my arm... It hurts... I want... I want my mother... Darkness overtook me as I slept but never dreamt, only saw the nightmares I always woke up screaming to. My nightmares about Peter Pan...

The pain kind of melted away as I fell into a haze. My mind wondered as the poison took root in my blood stream. My mind was muddled with my silent questions. What am I gonna do? I can't die... I have to find Hook... I have to find my father. It was still so new, to know who my father was. It was even worse knowing that I had been so close to him...I wanted to meet him, this captain Hook.

Will he even want me though? What is he gonna say if i do somehow manage to find him? Did he know about me? Did he abandon me like mother did? It kinda made sense that my mother brought us here now. She was looking to pawn me off on Hook. That sounded like her...

I don't know how long I had laid there like that; time had no meaning in Neverland. But, I did know one thing...

I had to get this arrow out of my arm. I sucked in a deep breath and gripped it tightly. I'll pull on the count of five.

One..

Two..

Three..

Fo...

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I pulled it out. I have always had to trick myself into doing things or else I won't even try. What was the point in trying when you can never win? Bloody hell, this hurt so much! That was a horrible idea! The pain was back but it wasn't as awful as when it had first happened.

I have to get off this island but wasn't it already too late? I'm dying. I looked around as I sat up, my satchel laid within arms reach.

I grabbed it and dug threw to fnd the canteen. With one drink, I can be cured and with one drink, I will be cursed. Cursed to be trapped on this island forever... No, I can't stay here. I have to find my father; I have to find my way off this island without drinking this liquid trap.

I shoved it back in my bag with new determination andd slung it over my good shoulder, standing up with a gasp.

"Owwie!" I cried. I need help if I'm going to get anywhere.

I searched the island for the lost boys... or anyone really. No one was here anymore. I was alone, the lonely lost girl.

I wondered around some more, before I happened upon my makeshift boat. I made it long ago when I deluded myself into thinking mother wasn't really dead but waiting for me at home. Peter and the boys had a great big laugh over that. I can still hear their taunts. I can't think of them, not when I need to concentrate on finding a way out...

Maybe this boat wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

I tightened the vine down to the mast, securing my sail after a few days of working. I gathered fruit and freshwater and put it in the boat. That was all I could do before I got too tired. My arm gave out soon after I gathered my supplies and I checked my cut. It was bad, the grey crack looking lines spreading up my forearm, close to my shoulder.

I need to go. Today.

I jumped into my boat after pushing it into the seawater. It rocked and tossed me as I got out to sea, it was like a dream. I loved the ocean, the only place I felt safe, the last place I got to speak to my mother.

I shook the memory from my mind. I didn't want it. She left me, traded me like some animal. That woman is not my mother anymore; she never truly was. A mother reads to her children, picks them up when they fall, tucks them in at night and kisses their heads... All my mother did was leave me, when she'd go out drinking and go out with her male friends...when she didn't want me anymore so she left me with Pan, the worst thing she could have done.

I sat on the floor of my boat and curled up with my knees at my chest. I put my face to my knees and shook as I cried. What had I done to deserve that? What had I done wrong? He used to be so nice to me until mother and him talked out in the forest one evening. They were so hushed as they spoke but I could tell he got angry at something mother said but cooled his expression. That was the night before she left, the night before she was killed...

I kicked my satchel that I had laid near the supplies. My "borrowed" coconut came tumbling out. I picked it up and looked at it closely. On the inside, the side with no holes in it, there was planted a candle. The night was dark and full of terrors; I was afraid of the dark, they always made my nightmares more real. I pulled out the silver fire starter I found near Pan's camp and turned the small wheel until it caught the wick on fire. I set it down and looked at the holey side of the coconut. I switched my eyes between the two pieces and put the one in my hand on top the other, just to see what would happen.

The blank sky lit up with my man make stars. One star was the brightest though, and that's were I set my course, towards the light.

* * *

It was like I had sailed for hundreds of years and my conditioned worsened at the worst possible moment. My ship took a bad turn and I couldn't correct it, not one handed. I crashed but not before I saw a swirling black mist, sucking me in with just my satchel over my shoulder with the forbidden water and coconut shell inside. I blacked out as I hit the ground.

I woke up to a man shaking my bad arm.

"Oww!" I yelled at him angrily without opening my eyes. Bloody hell! Damn it, it hurts.

"I'm sorry, what's your name girl?"

"I'm Kila. Who in the bloody hell are you?" I opened my eyes as I said this and couldn't believe who I saw.

"Killian Jones, lass. If I may how did you get here? Where are your parents?

Right in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my reviewers for last chapter - Smittenbymarvel, Kate, and PhoenixGrifyndor. You guys make my week and cause me to update faster.**

 _previously..._

 _"I'm Kila. Who in the bloody hell are you?" I opened my eyes as I said this and couldn't believe who I saw._

 _"Killian Jones, lass. If I may how did you get here? Where are your parents?"_

 _Right in front of me._

* * *

"Umm..." I said stupidly. What am I going to say to this man, the man who has no idea I'm his daughter. "Uhh... I'm not sure how I got here and I don't know where my parents are." Ok the last part was a lie but the first was half a lie. so one and a half lies is better then two full lies, right?

"Come, lass, I'll help you find your parents," he said offering me his hand. I shied away from it. I didn't know where he was taking me... and he might find out I lied. How does my father react to lying? How does he react to being my father? How does he react to anything? I knew nothing about him...

"It's alright, I won't hurt you but we should probably get your shoulder checked out. I think you hurt it," he said as he helped me off the ground. I looked up at the dark haired man and couldn't believe I was meeting him. I have waited for this for hundreds of years... What do I do?

My body answered my own mental question as my eyes misted over and tears fell down my cheeks. Hooks body stiffened.

Killian's POV

Oh, no... She's crying. What am I supposed to do? Tell her to stop? Hug her? Ignore it? I don't like this... I don't like this situation at all. I'm not used to little girls crying. Oh, bloody hell, where's Emma? She would know what to do.

"It's alright, love, we'll find where your supposed to be..." She nodded her head but she seemed like she wanted to say something. I need Emma to help me; Henry I could handle because he is a boy but this is some strange little girl that just showed up by the docks probably washed in by the water... She has to be important to the town or a found Enchanted Forest resident or why would she even be here?

She stopped crying after a second and looked up at me, just staring mostly.

"What?" I finally asked. She looked away sharply and shrugged her shoulders. She seemed to be in some sort of trance; she must have hit her head.

"Come with me and I help you," I said and to my own astonishment, she followed without complaint.

Kila's POV

I looked away from him and followed him as he told me to... I wasn't meaning to stare; I just can't believe I am finally meeting my father, which happens to be Pan's enemy Captain Hook.

I wonder how he got the hook... Where and how did he meet my mother? Why did he leave her? Does he have another family? Did I have a new mother or brothers and sisters? If I had one, I would want it to be a girl because boys are mean... Well, except Henry.

Will he like me? I don't want him not to like me or pawn me off like mother did. Do I even chance telling him at all? What would I call him if I did tell him? Sir? Hook? Captain? Mr. Jones? Killian?...Daddy?

The walk was kind of silent as we passed all the trees and a sign that said Storybrooke Docks.

"Umm, sir? Where are we going?" I finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We're going to see a couple friends of mine, people that will help you get where you need or find your parents who must be worried about you, probably out their looking for you," he answered.

"I doubt that..." I mumbled quietly but he heard me.

"Why do you say that?" I just shrugged. I don't want to tell him he was my father, my only living relative I know about that is, not yet. I'm too scared. He['s going to reject me; I know it and I just can't handle that right now, not in the condition I'm in...

I touched my shoulder gently at the mental reminder. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm his daughter and then tell him it doesn't matter because I'm dying and there is nothing he can do to help me?

Even if he wants to...

* * *

 **I know it's kinda sort but I don't know how I'm gonna have her tell him either thing. Please leave a review with how you would like it to happen. It just might make its way into the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to LyrisaLove for the only review for last chapter, this update is for you. Also thanks for the wonderful idea I have plans for that :)

* * *

We kept walking until we came into the town, or at least I think it's a town; everything was so strange. It looked so futuristic. I followed him to a building where a bell rang when we went insides as if to announce our arrival. It was like a tavern.

"Where are we?" I whispered to him.

"This is a place where you go to eat, it's called Granny's," he answered as he looked around. He must have found who he was looking for because he hurried over to the blond from the cave, the man from Deadman's peek and a dark haired women. I stood where he left me, afraid to approach the group of adults.

"Killian, what is it?" the blond, Emma asked before she spotted me. The whole group look at me when they too saw what she was staring at.

"Who's the girl, Hook?" the man asked as well.

"That is a good question. I found her at the docks, washed up on shore. She says her name is Kila and she has no idea how she got here or where her parents are. I assumed she was from the Enchanted Forest."

"I've never seen her there but that doesn't mean she isn't from there. If she is from our homeland we need to find out how she got here," the dark haired women said. The group and Killian made there way over to me. Emma crouched down and spoke softly.

"Hi, my name is Emma and I'm the sheriff of this town. These are my parents Queen Snow White and King David Charming. Do you recognize them? You may also know king David as king James."

"No, I've never met royalty before," I answered as I curtsied. "My apologies. I don't think I'm from your kingdom and if I am, I haven't been there for some time."

"What do you mean?" Queen Snow asked gently. I sighed unevenly.

"I've been trapped in a horrible place before I finally got away and somehow ended up here."

"What place?" Emma questioned. "Can you tell me the name or describe it to me?"

"Neverland." They all looked shocked.

"We were just in Neverland and we never saw you. We brought everyone back here. You were all alone?" Snow asked and I nodded my head.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. You must have been scared all by yourself."

"It was alright," I reassured her. What she didn't know was I never felt safer with the lost boys and Pan gone.

"How did you make it here?" King David asked. I looked around at the group before I replied.

"I sailed here but I lost control of my ship since I was alone and crashed... but something saved me. It was like a black mist. The next thing I know, Killian was shaking me awake."

"It's alright Kila. Are you hungry? I'm sure we can get you something to eat." I agreed to the meal and was escorted to the booth. I didn't know what to get so I told them anything would be fine. After my food came and I ate, Emma who was sitting with me, asked me some more questions.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Well, my mother died a long time ago," I said and Emma looked sadly at me. "Pan killed her."

"Why?" Emma asked curiously. I shrugged.

"She was leaving the island. She... She left me there with Pan."

"I am so sorry Kila. Why were you two in Neverland to begin with?"

"Mother never told me." Emma nodded.

"Is there someone else that can take care of you? Like your father? Is he alive?"

"Yes." He was so close. At least he was until Snow, David and him left to give Emma and I more privacy. I was nervous talking to the three adults; its been a long time since I had spoken to one, let alone three.

"Do you know who he is?"

"...No," I lied. Emma raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure?" How come that look just made me want to confess. Mother's looks never made me feel like this.

"Uhh...yeah," I continued. She sifted a little closer to me and leaned close.

"I want to let you in on a little secret, OK?" I nodded, curiously. "I have a superpower. I can tell when people are lying to me and you are." I bit on my bottom lip at that. Darn it.

"So, why do you not want to tell me who your father is? Are you afraid of him?"

"No...well yes but only that he won't want me," I admitted and shamefully lowered my head. Why would I tell her that?

"Are you afraid that he won't want you because your mother left you with Pan in Neverland?" I nodded; it was like she could read my mind.

"Not all parents are like that and I'll tell you something. My parents sent me to this land to protect me. Maybe your mother was trying to do the same." I scoffed.

"Sure..." It looked like she wanted to say more but must have known I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So, please tell me who your father is and I promise I'll do everything I can to get you to him." She already knew him. I dont know if I should tell her.

"Can you make him want me?" I asked shyly looking up at her.

"I can't make him but I don't see why he wouldn't want you. Your his daughter. You never know until you try and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You promise? No matter what?"

"I promise, no matter what." I could help myself as I smiled and jumped at her, hugging her around her waist. She wasn't going to leave me...

She seemed pretty shocked but patted my back and smoothed out my hair before I let go.

"So, are you going to tell me your secret now? Who's your father?" I let out a breath and revealed his identity.

"Killian Jones a.k.a Captain Hook." Emma gasped and stared at me utterly shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, 4 reviews last chapter! Thank you to scifigrrl (no you didn't but it might be coming up idk), LyrisaLove, PhoenixGrifyndor, and Km88 (im a captain swan shipper so we will definetly be seeing emma in the story)! This is for you guys!

* * *

"Your father is Killian?" I nodded at her utterly shocked question.

"He's the one who brought you here."

"I know, so you know him pretty well?"

"Uhh, yeah he's my... friend."

"Just a friend?" I asked disappointedly. I was hoping she was my new mother. Emma was so nice to me... Why couldn't my real mother be like her? Why couldn't she be my mother?

"Well, kind of... It's complicated Kila. Umm anyway are you ready?" My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her confused.

"Ready for what?"

"To meet your father."

"What?" I said as my stomach churned. I suddenly got really nervous. No, no, I can't. He won't like me.

"We're going to tell Killian, he is your father," she said as she slid out of the booth and offered me her hand. "Come on kid."

"But... What if he doesn't want me?" I asked, exposing my fears.

"He's your father. He'll want you."

"How do you know? My own mother didn't want me..."

"Is that why your afraid to tell him? You're afraid he'll be like your mother?" I nodded and lowered my head shamefully.

"Hey, it's alright Kila. I can promise you everything will be alright."

"How can you promise that?" I asked still not looking at her.

"Because I know Hook." I looked at her skeptically.

"I do and I know he is an honorable man. He will do what is right."

"But I don't want him just to keep me because its honorable... I want him to want me..."

"I don't see why he wouldn't want you, honey. You are a very sweet girl."

"I am?" I questioned as I finally looked at her. She nodded as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I really like Emma.

"OK," I finally agreed. I took her hand as we left the eatery.

"So where did he go?"

"Well, he went with Snow and David to find out more about you and how we can get you to you're parents. We get to give them the good news that we already know." The rest of our walk was pretty much her explaining this town and realm.

We ended up back at the docks where the trio had found my torn up ship.

"Swan?" Hook asked as we approached. I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat and my hand was slipping from Emma's grip, as it started sweating.

"Did you find something?" David asked his daughter. I wonder why she doesn't call them mom and dad or something.

"I did, Kila knows who her father is. We came to tell you," she said directing her statement at Killian.

"Who is it, love," he asked oblivious to the facts.

"I know it's going to be a shock but... Its you Killian. Kila is your daughter." I didn't realize I had stopped breathing, awaiting his reaction.

* * *

"What?" Snow asked also very surprised. Hook said nothing as we stood there. He isn't happy?

"That's what she said. I used my superpower. She's telling the truth and I can see that she kinda looks like Killian."

"Wow umm, congratulation pirate," David said awkwardly. Killian just stared at me. Please say something, please just say something...

"She's mine?" the pirate finally asked.

"Yes, Hook, this is your daughter." His faced kind of twisted with all sorts of emotions, mostly ones of confusion and then...happiness?

Emma took my moment of confusion to remove me from behind her and nudge me toward my father who crouched down to my level.

"Hello, love," he said and I began to tear up. Could my father actual be happy about the news?

"Hello, sir," I replied in my teary voice. Hook chuckled.

"You don't have to sir me, Kila." I looked into his light colored eyes.

"What should I call you then?"

"Anything you want..." I nodded and was overcome with my burning curiosity.

"Do..." I took a big breath. "Do I get to stay with you? You won't send me away like Mother?"

"You're my daughter, you're staying with me. I will tell you though I've never been a father and I might make some mistakes but I would like you to stay with me if that's what you would like." My face showed my delight as I smiled. A teared rolled down my face and my father whipped it away with his right hand thumb and I flung myself into his arms. I found him, I found my family. I have finally won...

"Well, well, well, isn't this just a sweet moment," the voice from my nightmares said from the side.

* * *

Peter Pan stood just a few feet away, probably used his magic to stay undetected. I started to shake and I backed up a couple steps. Everyone went on the defensive then. Swords were drawn and readied for a fight.

"How did you get out of your magic chains, Pan?" David demanded at once. Peter showed a black cuff and tossed it to the side.

"Never make a trap you can't get out of," he said like only the smug Peter Pan could. He focused his attention on me.

"Well, hello again, my sweet. Long time no see," he said in a way that made me want to get sick.

"You two know each other? How?" Emma asked Pan demandingly, like her father.

"Oh I have known sweet Kila for a long time now. I'm the one that rescued her from Jacklynn, her poor excuse for a mother." I knew my mother wasnt too good at being a mom but that was still my mother.

"Shut the hell up, Pan," I replied furiously. Hook moved me farther behind him and gave me a look of warning before he turned his attention back to Pan.

"Ohh, someone needs to teach you to speak to your superiors with respect," he said as if it were another one of his game on Neverland.

"You won't be that someone, you won't be getting anywhere near her," my father said protectively.

"Oh?" he laughed. "But how are you going to get this back?" He pulled out my satchel, the bag that held my cure.

"What is that?" Hook questioned. All of the adults were curious. Pan, please don't. My father won't want me anymore if I'm broken...

"It was the only thing that could have kept your precious family together," he said ominously as he used his magic to slip away again. Emma and Charming took off after him. Everyone else lowered their weapons and turned to me.

"Kila, do you know what was in the bag?" Snow asked. I opened my mouth to tell them.

"I have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your reviews, I got 4 again this chapter - PhoenixGrifyndor, shadow-eye-girl, Kate and sassie

WARNING: very dark content at the end of chapter, darkpan evilpan

* * *

"Are you sure?" Snow asked. I nodded. They can't know. I just have to find a way to cure myself or get the water back from Pan... It was a good thing Emma wasn't here to use her superpower, she would be able to see I was lying, hopefully my father isn't that perceptive.

"We best get you somewhere safe, Kila," my father said as he put his hand to my back and escorted me away from the docks; I looked back at the sea as we left.

"Come on honey," Snow said kindly. "We'll get you cleaned up." I nodded and followed them wherever they were leading me.

* * *

"He got away," David said when he and Emma arrived at the loft as everyone called it. They put down their weapons on the dining room table and Snow gave them a look that said to move them then glanced at me then back at them like they should have already known. I knew she thought I would hurt myself with the weapons but she doesn't have to worry, I've handle my fair share of weapons. Most of them were even thrown at me and I'm still alive.

"What do we do now?" Snow asked, moving closer to her husband after handing me a drink. Snow had been pretty much showering me with food since we arrived a couple hours earlier. She even asked if I would like to shower but I was too embarrassed to ask how I worked it and I would need help because of my arm. How am I supposed to do anything like this?

"Hey, kid. It's getting kind of late. Let's get you to bed," Emma commented as she saw how interested I was in the conversation. I let out an unhappy sigh.

"Do I have to?"

"Afraid so, love," Hook spoke up. "Emma is right. It is getting late." I frowned at the ground but hopped off the stool and stumbled. Hook caught me though and lifted me up into his arms, always mindful of his hook where his left hand should be. Maybe I was tired...just a little.

"I'll help you to bed," he said as he carried me upstairs. There in the small space was a bed he set me in and helped me cover up. He moved the hair from my face and I actually liked the contact, usually I hate it when people touch me because the only one that was allowed to do so, skin to skin, was Pan... I forced the memory back as I stared into my father's eyes, a reflection of my own, a perfect match.

"Tomorrow, we have to get you new clothes and make sure you bath," he said and adjusted the covers over me, tucking it near my chin.

"OK," was all I could say. He nodded as he went to the stairs.

"Goodnight d...sir," I called after him in a rush. I almost called him daddy... That would have been stupid to say this early into finding him.

He turned back to me with a grin.

"Goodnight, Kila. I will see you in the morning. I'll be just downstairs if you need me. Pan is still out there so don't go anywhere without telling me first and having someone escort you as well, alright?"

"Alright," I agreed.

"Good, we'll get everything straightened out, I promise." I nodded in understand and he started to leave the lofted room.

"Sir?" I called after him and he turned around with a small smile.

"Yes, love?"

"When we met, you believed that I was your daughter with absolutely no proof but that I said so. I just wanted to know why. Why do you believe me so easily? We just met today." He seemed to think about it for a minute for a minute as he came back over to me.

"You have my eyes and look a lot like my mother, your grandmother Elaine."

"That was all the proof you needed? He nodded.

"We can call it a father's intuition. I was protective of you from the moment I was you on the beach. I even wanted to scold you for the language and tone of voice you used toward me," he admitted with a mock stern look. I giggled and pretended to be remorseful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who I was talking to. All I knew was someone was shaking me." He smiled at my apology.

"It's alright, lass, but no more cursing or attitude, understand?" I nodded and he raised his black eyebrow at me.

"Yes, sir." He smiled at me and turned to leave again.

"Sir?" I called after him again. He turned back around to look at me.

"Yes, Kila?

"Are there other rules I'll need to follow?" He thought for a moment, surprised by my question.

"Just be respectful and obedient and everything will be alright," he said.

"And if I'm not?"

"There will be consequences but we'll talk about it later, when you're more comfortable with me and when its not so late in the evening." He turned to leave again.

"Sir?" I heard his agrivated sigh but turned toward me again.

"What is it, Kila?" he asked with a warning tone.

"Goodnight." He chuckled.

"Goodnight," he returned and left before I could call him back again. It was fun, agrivating him a little as long it was harmless.

I smiled when he chuckled, that was until he left where my smile turned downward. How can he promise that he'll get everything straightened out when he doesn't even know half of it?

I could sense the bad feeling start again, the black swampy feeling that told me I didn't have much time left. I just found my father and he was actually happy to be my father. I need more time with him. I need that water... I'm dying and I don't think I'll hold out much longer without drinking some. During my boat ride, around the beginning, I wanted a fail safe in case of emergencies and stowed away some of the water in an empty vile that I have kept with me.

I moved my clothing away from my limp arm and saw the black infection had spread to just centameters from my heart... I can't wait anymore. I reached into my corset where I stashed a small vial of the cursed water and drunk it hurriedly, leaving just a few drops, enough for a sip. The infection vanished almost immediately and my strength returned as well. I knew it wouldn't be long before I found myself needing more, so I could stay in this land without reverting back to the poison that would eventually kill me. I need a way out of this room, out of this house. I found myself needing what I thought I never would...

I needed to find Pan.

* * *

I laid there forever before all the lights went out as everyone went to sleep. I quietly eased myself off the mattress and put on my shoes that were placed by the foot of the bed. I peered over the railing and saw some people sleeping in the livingroom so I don't think I can make it out the front door. I turned back around disappointed until I found my escape route, the window. I opened it and I winced as it queaked loudly, making some of the slumberers move around. I hurried out of it and down the escape stairs. I ran down the empty streets, barely lit up by the night lamps.

The night was dark as I ventured in the woods, a place that Pan felt at home. Now, how I going to find Pan or get him here?

"Pan? Peter Pan? Peter!"

"There's no read to shout, my sweet. I am here," he said smoothly into my ear from behind me. I suppressed a scream, used to his tactics.

"I want my satchel back." He came to face the front of me.

"Demanding aren't we? A little cranky too and no wonder, it's way past your bedtime," he mocked. "Didn't your papa already put you to bed?"

"Leave him out of it and please," I said angrily, "give me the water."

He pulled it out of my satchel he had around him and held it out to me. Stupidly, I reached for what he had taken from me and he moved it just beyond my arms length.

"Why should I? What fun would that be?" My anger grew a hundred times over at his usual rhetorical question.

"This isn't a game! This is my life. I'm not your toy, I'm not your pet and I'm certainly not your sweet! Give. It. To. Me." I had finally snap, yelling at the creature from my nightly terrors. His eyes turned dark and menacing. He slapped me hard across my face, forcing me to the ground. I let out a cry accidentally as I cupped my surely bruised cheek; he loved to hear me cry. He was sick... a sick horrid boy. How was I going to hide this from my father?

"You don't make demands of me, my pet. It would be wise of you to remember your place. Your mother sold you to me for passage off Neverland; you are mine! Do you really think this Emma you like so much will be different? She isn't even your real mother, just a another whore for your father." He calmed just a tad before he continued. "So, tell me, how does papa Hook like that your out this late, talking with his enemy?" I looked away from him and said nothing.

"Ohh, he doesn't know, does he? How delightful. That makes this so much easier..."

"What so much easier?" I dared to ask.

"You seemed so eager to make deals back in Neverland, I'll offer you one now."

"Why should I make another deal with you? You broke our last one and had me almost killed!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did. You said if I found out who my father was without anyone seeing me..."

"No, I said if you could tell me who your father was without being seen within a months time, I would let you and Henry go. You did not tell me, you told Felix, hence him finding out what you were up to."

"...But...you sent him to ask me..."

"I never said I wouldn't."

"That...That wasn't fair! I don't care what you offer, I'm done playing your games!"

"Life isn't fair, my sweet. Life is a game, and it looks like," he said simple as he pulled the cap off my canteen, "you have lost."

He turned my last chance at life upside down and I was frozen as he poured it out on the ground.

"NO! Why! Why do you hate me so much?!"

"Because you should have been mine, not Hook's, mine! I loved her, your mother when I was an adult. She was supposed to be with me, I even took her to Neverland and we were happy but she couldn't live as a child anymore with how we were with each other and left. Then she came back with you. I thought you were mine but then she told me why she had came, to find the one handed pirate, to give you to him, to your birth father!"

"I didn't want a child of my own of course because then I couldn't stay in Neverland, but when she told me you were Hook's, I wanted you so he couldn't have you. You were so entertaining...and I could do so much more with a girl than with a boy, so, so much more, I can break you so much easier," he said this with his twisted smile. I want to throw up. He approached me and kissed my neck, where my large scar marked my skin. I screamed, afraid of what would happen next, what always happened next when he showed me affection...

"A daughter is OK but a slave girl is so much better. If you had only been mine, you would still have your mother, safe and happy together. Being a Jones, however, sealed her fate and yours, my pet."

I just stared at him. What? This... I can't handle this... The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground, my eyes closing, welcoming the familiar darkness, the only thing that I knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my reviewers - Km88, PhoenixGrifyndor, shadow-eyed-girl, and Kate

* * *

I awoke again to someone shaking me but this time I felt no pain. It was almost like I hadn't woke up at all as the face in my nightmare was staring back at me, Peter Pan.

"Come on now, my sweet," he said in his usual way, "wake up, I've never knew you to be one to faint." I fainted? How long was I out? Where am I? What am I doing here?

Remembering what had happened after a second, I checked my body for bruises and marks. Every time he was affectionate with me, I got a beating to counteract it. That seemed like his only way to show affection. He never touched me any other way, the first beating was the worst and it left me with the scar on my neck and he loved to remind me of it although there was no need; I relived it over and over again in my dreams.

This time, though, I felt fine with no new injuries. I looked up at Pan with curiosity.

"We can't let your papa know what you have been up to, can we?" I looked away and placed a hand on my cheek where a bruise had formed when he struck me. I felt no pain there either.

"That is also gone, my pet. Now are you ready to make that deal with me? Or does dear old daddy Hook need to know about this? About you running off when he probably told you not to, right? Do you want him to know the type of daughter that he had forced upon him?" I shook my head no and concentrated on the ground.

"I'll make your deal," I said softly, in defeat. Pan never fails.

"I knew you'd see it my way..."

"Just tell me what you want," I said impatiently. He looked at me a minute before he spoke.

"Known as the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, the mayor of this town, Regina, has this magic scroll of parchment that I need."

"Why do you need that?"

"Don't ask questions. All you have to do is get the parchment and bring it to me. I'll give you only a short window to accomplish this and if you succeed," he said and waved it hand, making a vile appear, "you'll get your water back."

"How? You dumped it, what is that?"

"It is your water, pet. Magic is a handy thing to have you know."

"If you were going to use it against me, why did you dump it at all?" Pan was a very confusing creature.

"It has always been a joy to watch your reaction to things. The look on your face was priceless, my sweet," he laughed. I found myself angry again but said nothing this time, it was no use with the demon.

After his laughter died down, he looked back at me expectantly.

"So do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," I said and he was gone in the blink of an eye. I didn't bother looking around for him; he was gone. I looked towards my new home and noticed the sun rising into the sky. Oh, no... I have to get back... But I need that scroll for Pan... Could I sneak back in without anyone knowing?... What will my father do if he finds out?... I need to find the evil Queen though...

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but I wanna know what you guys would like to see happen. I have a storyline for all options.

1\. Hook finds out Kila left the loft (leave a review with what you want his reaction to be please)

2\. Kila goes back to the loft with none the wiser.

3\. Kila goes in search of Regina's scroll

4\. Kila goes looking for the scroll but Hook finds out and goes looking for her (leave review with reaction)

Or

5\. Your own course that you will either leave in a review or pm to me ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I ran back the same way I had came, this time weaving through a handful of people that were out and about in the small town. The sun shined brightly in the early morning, almost making it a completely different scene then that of the previous night. I worried if I could find my way back but my fear was soon gone as I spotted the escape ladder I had climbed from. Climbing it was a tad more difficult, my arm was so sore. After climbing the ladder, I held my arm and clumsily got myself through the open window. I closed it with one hand and finally turned around to get back into bed before my father noticed I disobeyed him and left the loft alone.

However, it was already too late as I saw my panicked father's face, who stood at the foot of my bed but rushed at me to hug me tightly and pulled away to look at my face with a worry sounding "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" As I shook my head indicating I was alright and wasn't hurt, his expression turned to that of relief then anger.

"Where have you been, young lady?" he demanded of me, holding my shoulder with his only hand. He was definitely angry.

"I was just, umm..." What was I supposed to do? Lie to him? I'm already caught.

"I wouldn't lie to me right now if I were you; it will only make the situation worse. Tell me the truth, Kila," he warned me at my guilty facial expression and stammering.

"I must have been sleep walking," I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me and I had to look away. Why do I feel so guilty lying to him? I have no problems doing so to people before.

"Sleep walking? Really? Do you know how worried I was, Kila? Everyone is out looking for you, bloody hell I thought Pan had gotten to you somehow! He is dangerous and he's out there somewhere. You scared me, lass. The least you can do is tell me the truth." My father was worried about me? Scared for me? He's only just discovered our bond; how can he care for me so instantly?

"I-I went out for a walk," I answered. It was almost the truth; I did walk...to go find Pan...

"I told you last night you were not to go out of this loft without someone escorting you," he reminded me sternly.

"I don't need an escort," I said aggrivatedly. I was alone in Neverland without an escort, defending myself against Pan and the lost boys and I am perfectly fine.

"I say you do. Pan is out there, Kila." I narrowed my eyes at his words. As if I don't know Pan is out there.

"No, I don't need one."

"Yes, you do. You are eight years old, you should not be going anywhere alone or without my knowing especially."

"You can't make me take an escort with me...you...you just can't!" How am I supposed to find the evil Queen if I am always being followed?

"I can and I am, young lady. I know our relationship is new but I am still your father and you will listen to me or there will be consequences," he warned me.

I've never had someone demand something of me for safety purposes and it was nice to be cared for that way but damn it! I just can't! I can't be this little girl right now. I have a scroll to find and my life to save!

"No!" I yelled as I stomped my foot aggressively. He raised both his eyebrows then.

"You better control that attitude of yours, little girl, before I show you some of those consequences I mentioned," he said lowly as he moved his hand from my shoulder to point his index finger at my face. I backed down a tiny bit at his serious tone but I wasn't giving up on this matter.

"No," I repeated stubbornly. Suddenly I felt a sharp smack on my backside as his hand dissapeared from my view. Did he just...

"I told you there were consequences and you will find I mean what I say."

"You hit me?" It was so unlike the punishments I received while in Neverland, much gentler in fact, they can't be compared. My mother when she raised me was just one to shut me up in a room until she remembered me and let me out. Loneliness was my teacher and my tormentor. It could last a whole week before my mother finally remembered she had a daughter. I would take my father's way of punishment over my mother's or Pan's any day although all of them were unpleasant.

"I didn't abuse you or anything; I gave you a smack for your disobedience. I'm sorry I had to do that but I did warn you. It will be one of the ways I plan on punishing you if you break the rules I set for you. I will also emplament groundings, time-outs and take away privileges. You will be respectful, you will listen to me and will not put yourself in danger. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" His eyes bored into mine until I let the fight drain out of me. I was too tired to be angry anymore right now.

"Yes, sir," I said looking down so my scolding would be over soon so hopefully I can get in bed. He sighed at my defeated expression, looking almost apologetic, and pulled me into a strong, comforting hug. His hand rubbed my back relaxingly, making my eyelids droop due to how suddenly tired I have become.

"I'm not making these rules to hurt you or make you miserable, love. You are my daughter; I want to keep you safe and for you to grow up right, ok?" My head relaxed into his shoulder and I nodded. He always made me feel so cared for and...safe. It has been a long time since I felt safe.

"Alright, lass, get back in bed. You are tired and I must use my talking phone to relay that you are here and safe." He moved the hair from my face and his finger tips brushed my tender cheek bone where shortly after leaving Pan, painful flare ups started. It must be his way of reminding me to keep my mouth shut. I used all of my control not to pull away from the pain. He didn't know it was hurting me; he meant it as a kind gesture.

"What's wrong, love," he asked at my slip on controlling my pained expression.

"I...I slipped on the metal staircase on the side of the building and hit my face. I felt tired after my walk and fell before I got back in here. I fainted for a little bit," I admitted the last part. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my chest by my heart, the place ridden with the infection. I hissed as I grabbed at it like somehow that would help the hurt.

"Kila? What is it? What's wrong?" Hook questioned, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I gasped. I'm running out of time... "Nothing is wrong. I didnt get hurt. I just got tired and fell asleep for a bit..."

"You felt tired after you hit your head?" It seemed like an ok story so I nodded.

"What's wrong with your arm then?" I had no reply to that and stared at the ground, avoiding my father's eyes.

"Kila, what is wrong with your arm?" Hook repeated and, when I refused to answer, stood up swiftly, pulling me up so he held me in his arms. He kept a firm hold on me as he defended the stairs and exited the apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, looking around for what was wrong. Hook switched me to his other hip so he can use his hand to gently pushed my head to rest on his shoulder.

"We are going to see Dr. Whale to make sure everything is ok after your spill; it's clear more happened then you're telling me or you wouldn't be hurting like you appear to be," he answered as he walked.

"A doctor?" Oh, no. He'll find out about the dreamshade! I started wiggling from his hold.

"Kila, keep still, you are hurt."

"I'm not hurt. Let me go, I don't want to see a doctor please." My squirming continued. I'm too old to be held like this anyway!

"I'm sorry, love, but we have to play it safe when it comes to head injuries at your age and we have to find out what else is bothering you," he said tightening his grip but I continued to squirm.

"Please, don't make me, please," I begged and he loosened his hold on me, adjusting me so he can look at my face.

"Why are you fighting so much? You're hurt and I'm trying to help you. Let me do that," he said calmly. I saw in his eyes how confused he was at my behavior and my reaction switches. I want him to help but... I'm still scared. I'm scared he'll leave me too... when he finds out I'm broken.

"I..."

"Killian!" We turned to see Emma running over to us. "You found her."

"Yes, just a little bit ago, when we got to the hospital I planned to call you with the news," he explained.

"The hospital? What's going on? Is she ok?" Emma wondered, also concerned for me.

"She was experiencing pain back at the loft but is trying to cover it up so we're going to the hospital for more answers." Emma nodded and looked at me with that look that made me want to spill my secrets. I looked away sharply.

"Kila, what happened?" Emma asked.

"I went for a walk and I fell down, that's it. I'm ok, really. Please don't take me to the hospital," I begged.

"She said she hit her head causing her to feel tired. I'm wondering if it's a concussion," Hook revised.

"Whatever that is, I don't have it. Please, don't take me to the doctors. I'll do whatever you say, just don't." Tears formed in my eyes as I pleaded.

"Hey, ssh, it's ok, Kila, ssh," Emma said soothingly, taking me from my father's arms as I wept. "What's going on, honey? Are you scared?" I nodded into her shoulder.

"Don't be scared. Doctors aren't that bad, kiddo," she continued, assuming I meant I was afraid of the hospital and doctors. I wasn't afraid of them... I'm afraid they'll tell my father that I am broken then he won't want me anymore. If I'm going to die anyway, I don't want to die alone.

I felt my father's large hand on my back, rubbing calming circles like before. It felt nice until I realized we were around other people and I was crying... in public where everyone can see me... My cheeks reddened with embarrassment at my display. I removed my face from the crook of Emma's neck, a women I had just met, and wiped my tears away, calming myself.

"Come here, love," Hook said gently as he held out his arms to me. Careful of the hook, Killian gathered me into his arms again.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," I said shamefully at my public embarrassment of him and Emma.

"No, there is no reason for you to be sorry. It's ok now. You don't have to go if it scares you that much, love." I relaxed instantly and so did the two adults as I finally calmed.

"Really?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, but we do have to get you to the loft and take of whatever is hurting you and if it isn't serious then you're taking a nap because you are very cranky, child, but if it is serious, we will have to go to the hospital, understand?" I nodded to indicate my compliance. I'll just have to make sure they don't discover the dreamshade. If I get a drop of the last bit of water I have left, the grey streaks of poison that is visible should disappear for a bit.

"Will your parents mind if we comendeer their abode to help Kila, Swan?"

"Of course not, come on," she said as she escorted us to her parents' house.

"You'll have to get a bath, love," my father said and Emma went to start the water.

"Snow got some clothes for her to have until we can get her more. They're in the bag on the couch," Emma yelled from the bathroom. My father set me down and I waited patiently for him to retrieve the bag and hand me the black tights and pink dress.

"Go on into the washroom, Kila," Hook said as he directed me to it. Emma had just turned the water off when I arrived.

"Alright, kid, do you need help?" I automaticly shook my head no. She nodded and turned around so I could undress. Was she going to be in here the whole time?

I pulled out my drop of healing water but was too afraid to drink it. When would I get the rest? I didn't know so I stashed it in my pocket before trying to untie my corset dress. I haven't taken it off since mother put me in it. In Neverland, I just swam in it to clean myself. I tried to get it off but it was laced behind me so I huffed with frustration. My arms were limited and the knot was too tight.

"Uhh!" I grawled with frustration. Emma turned toward me and saw my dilemma.

"Here let me help, kiddo," she said and pulled the stings from behind me. It was finally loose and I felt like I could breath easier. I was so relaxed at my ease that I was unaware Emma had pulled the dress from my shoulders and exposed my back until her surprised gasp alerted me.

"Oh my gosh," she said sadly and somewhat angry. I knew what she saw... My bruises and scars... Tears left my eyes at my embarrassment of her discovery. I tried to hide my sniffling as I held my hands at my chest to keep my clothing covering me.

"Kila? What happened, honey? Who did this to you?" I shook my head no repeatedly as I started crying.

"Hey, look at me, baby. It's ok," she said while turning me towards her and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Please don't tell..." She looked confused.

"Don't tell who?" A knock at the door startled me before I could answer.

"Emma? Kila? Is everything ok? I hear crying," my father's voice echoed through the door. I looked from the door to Emma and she finally understood.

"Everything's fine, Hook. I've got this," she said through to him and after a moment I heard him shuffle away.

"Please don't tell him, Emma. Please? He won't want me if he knew," I pleaded more and my eyes spilled more tears.

"Why do you say that sweetheart?"

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't answer her. Why would he want someone who's broken, weak and disobedient for a daughter?

"I just know," I answered lamely. She looked at me sympetheticly for a moment before she helped me fully out of my clothes and into the warm water of the tub. She helped me wash my hair as she seemed to be thinking hard about something. I made sure to keep my back to her and my body covered.

"Let me tell you what I know. Hook cares for you so much, Kila, and nothing will change that. You two are a family, no matter if he knew about you since you were born or only a few hours. You are his daughter and he loves you, even if you don't believe it."

"How can he love me though? I don't understand how he could love me so quickly." She rinsed the white foam from my hair as I questioned her.

"That's the thing, Kila, it is hard to understand until you have a child. I know from experience from having my own son that it doesn't matter what he's done or what he's been through, my love for him will never change." I felt a strange twing of jealously at her confession of love. Could my own mother not have loved me this way as well?

"He can't love me... I'm just me... Just Kila the lost girl," I said absently.

"Hook loves you because you are who you are and you are no longer a lost girl. You're a Jones."

"A Jones?" I asked with surprise. For as long as I can remember I've just been girl or Kila...

"Do you have a middle name?" Emma asked as she helped me out of the bath and put a towel around me, helping me dry off and dress. I shook my head.

"I didn't either," she admitted. "I was just Emma Swan until I met my parents. Then I was Emma Ruth Swan. They like to use it when I am in trouble for something." She giggled at her joke and I smiled. She then started brushing my hair gently.

"It was a way of showing their love for me and who I was named after, my grandmother, who made it possible for me to be born."

"A name is a sign of love?" I asked. I thought a name was just a way to identify a person.

"Sometimes. A name could just be a name or it could mean a lot, a way to show they love the receiver enough to name someone after a loved one. A last name is usually used to show you belong to a family, like you belong with your father, Killian Jones." I nodded to show I understood her.

"Will my father give me a middle name too?" Emma smiled and put down the brush on the sink.

"I'm sure he will, Miss Jones. Now, I think you and your father still need to talk about some things," she said as she pulled the plug out of the drain to drain out the dirty bath water. She also picked up my dress and put it in a basket. I didn't take my eyes off of it for it held my life line. We both exited the washroom to find my father standing in the living room.

"I'm going to go to the station and let everyone know Kila's alright," Emma said as she passed Hook who she whispered to for a few seconds then continued on her way, leaving the two of us alone. Before she shut the door however she looked back at the pirate.

"Talk to her, go have some father/daughter time, call me if you need me." With her words, we were once again alone as the door finally shut.

We stood there a bit awkwardly until he sat on the couch and beckoned me to him. I approached and he started to examine my arm; he didn't search past where my sleeve covered the dreamshade thankfully.

"You know you can tell me anything right? You don't have to be afraid to tell me things." I nodded so I could please him although I didn't believe him entirely.

"Would you like to tell me something? What happened to your arm?" he asked again. I looked down and sighed.

"It happened in Neverland..." I began.

* * *

Wow this chapter was hard to write. It didn't end up or happen the way I planned but here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please.


	11. Chapter 11

"It happened in Neverland, ever since my mother was killed by Pan. He was so nice to me before but then that all changed out of the blue. Apparently he and my mother were once involved with each other. He was angry at her and took it out on me... At first he told me he wanted to play a game but he said there would be punishment for losing... When he said that, I didn't want to play but he made me. He hurt me so I would do what he wanted... It hurt so much..."

"What did he do, love?" Hook asked softly. I could tell that he didn't really want to hear all the details but wanted to know what went on in Neverland for so long...

"He...he beat me each time. It was like a game of hide and seek and tag except all the lost boys were trying to get just me. They threw spears and other weapons to try to slow me down and Pan always ended our games by knocking me out. If one of the boys brought me back to him, he would reward them one way or another. I always lost the game, no matter what I did." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and my throat tightened.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, Kila. It's ok to stop if it's too much for you," he said with worry. I couldn't stop myself though, I need to tell him about how Pan treated me so he won't be too angry when I tell him about seeking him out last night. He needs to know everything and I just pray that he decides to keep me afterward, that he will at least tolerate me afterward...

"He would then wake me up so I could feel every minute of my punishment and I was normally tied up while it was happening so I just felt so...so... helpless..." My emotions finally got the best of me as I cried, my body shaking as tears streamed down my face. I saw Hook squeezed his eyes shut and ball his hand in a fist, shaking with anger. It took him a few more minutes to calm back down after the secret I had just exposed.

I felt my father's large, warm hand and his cold hook draw me in closer and put me on his knee, rocking me back and forth, trying to calm me.

"Ssh, lass, I've got you now. No one is ever going to hurt you ever again. I promise you that, love. Ssh," he said and kissed the top of my head. I buried my face into his chest, my hands clung to his leather jacket, holding on for dear life. He let me cry for ten more minutes before he pulled me back so he could wipe the tears from my face.

"Could you allow me to see?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded as I gasped after my crying fit. He helped me menuver myself to where I laid face down over his lap and tugged up my dress so my back was exposed. His hand hovered over my back for a minute before he lightly felt the scars that marred my skin. I heard him huff angrily.

"Pan did this." The anger in his voice scared me and I was suddenly afraid to be near him and even more afraid to be over his lap.

"I-I'm sorry," I whimpered. Was he mad at me? Was it because I wasn't strong enough to prevent this? Was it because Pan saw it nessecary to punish me so much? He seemed to calm himself down as he rubbed my back. It felt nice and I instantly calmed again.

"You have absolutely no reason to be sorry, love. This wasn't your fault, it was Pan's. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I should have protected you and I didn't." The hurt in my father's voice killed me.

"You didn't know," I reasoned. He stopped rubbing and for a second I feared he was angry at me for contradicting him but he wasn't angry. He fixed my dress and picked me up so I could rest my head on his shoulder then continued rubbing my back.

"I am still so very sorry, darlin'. Whether I knew or not, you were hurt and no one should have ever put their hands on you like that. The demon will pay for this, love, and he will never get near you again," he promised. I just nodded and laid there, content with my situation although guilt infected me and made my heart hurt. I need to tell him, Emma said parents love their kids no matter what... I just hope she's right.

"I am still sorry as well, I haven't..." I started and my heart raced. I'm going to tell him everything, everything I haven't been completely honest about.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore, you're tired, love. Just relax, everything will be ok," he said and I couldn't help but take the out. Perhaps he doesn't need to know... I can still handle this myself, as I always have...

Daddy continued to talk and comfort me. My eyes slowly started to close and before I knew it, I was asleep and the nightmares stayed away... for once.

Hook's POV

I felt her relax and finally sleep. She had been awake for too long last night while she was on her impromptu escape. She couldn't have just been taking a walk with how late it was; there was something she was hiding from me, something she was too afraid to tell me. After a couple minutes, I tried to move the slumbering girl but the shift in position only seemed to upset her as she moaned unhappily and pressed herself harder against my side and clung to my hook arm.

Perhaps her fears have something to do with the demon and whatever he had in that satchel he taunted us with. Kila had seemed pretty trained on it or whatever was inside. She had also told us she had no idea what was in the satchel or what the significants of it was. Could she be lying to me?... Of course she is, I am her father after all, the untrustworthy pirate or at least that's what I used to be before I met Emma.

Emma... She has been so wonderful with Kila, although she is wonderful at nearly everything...

Kila's POV

It was such a strange feeling, waking up without the cold, scary feeling to chase away. I awoke quite refreshed for once in a very long time. In fact, I couldn't remember a time I woke up so warm and comfortable.

"Well, good evening my sleeping beauty," daddy said with a sly smile, looking down at me. The first thing I noticed was we had not moved from the spot we had occupied while I was awake however long it was ago. The second was that the room was slightly more crowded then it was previously.

"I believe Aurora holds that title, hook," Queen Snow joked.

"Not to me," he replied smoothly. Everyone smiled.

"Did you sleep well, Kila?" King David asked. I straightened up in my seat and daddy moved his hand, flexing it as if it were asleep.

"Yes, thank you," I replied shyly. When did they all get here? Who were they all for some of them I did not reconize? Emma seemed to have read my mind as she gestured across the living space.

"Kila, this is my son..."

"Henry!" I said quite excitedly. I sprang from the couch and rushed the boy to hug him. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around me as well.

"Kila? You're Hook's daughter?" I continued to smile as I released him and looked at his surprised face.

"I am. I am so glad to see you! I knew you would make it off the island. I didn't know Emma was your mother though..."

"Well, she's not the only one. I have two."

"What? I don't understand," I admitted.

"Yeah, my family is kinda complicated."

"Woh, you two know each other?" Emma asked, as confused as everyone else seemed.

"Yeah, mom, we met in Neverland. Kila was a lost girl."

"Then maybe she can help us locate Pan," a hateful sounding woman suggested. I shivered at the mention of such a plan. I never want to go looking for Pan again not until I have what he wants from me.

"Absolutely not, Regina," daddy said with authority and a little bit of anger. His tone was quite final.

"Regina?" my own voice slipped out in my shock. Could it be the Regina?

"Yes, this is the town Mayor, Regina," Snow clarified.

"Nice to meet you," I said to the floor, afraid to meet her eye. She nodded her head in acknowledgement with her arms folded across her chest.

"Great well now that everyone knows everyone, can we get back to what's really important? Finding out what Pan wants here since he can no longer get to Henry's heart. What is something he can use to live forever?"

"Well we know he can't get to Henry, so that's a plus," Snow said optimistically. David took her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Is there an object?" he questioned.

"None that I know of, at least not in Storybrooke," Regina dismissed.

"A potion?" Emma guessed. Regina shook her head as she contemplated.

"I'm not certain."

"People have always been trying to find the answer to eternal youth. Is there really an answer? It cannot be something simple like a potion or magic object. Mostly people find it too good to be true," Henry added.

"Eternal youth is not always a good thing," I voiced with disagreement, "it's more like a curse..." Realization painted the Evil Queen's features.

"A curse, that has to be it!"

"What do you mean 'that has to be it!'. What's it?" Daddy wondered.

"The curse I put on this town, he could enact the same one if he got his hands on the magic scroll that's needed to preform it," she clarified.

"Where is your scroll, Regina?" Emma demanded. Thank you, Emma! I could be one step closer to my reward.

"I have it hidden away for now, in my vault. I am going to put extra protection spells on it so he cannot enter," she informed us as she began to rush away. Where is that?

"Regina, wait," Emma said and the woman halted for a bit. "I'm coming with you in case Pan tries anything." Regina nodded reluctantly and continued out of the apartment.

"Mary Margaret, David continue to look for Pan. I want him gone as soon as possible before anyone gets hurt." Her eyes flickered to me for a second before she turned then to daddy.

"Killian, watch after Henry for me please. I don't think we should be long."

"Of course," he replied, standing and approaching Emma. "Be careful, Emma." They stared at each other for a few seconds, not breaking their eye contact.

"Always am," she shrugged as she hurried from the building with David and Snow in pursuit. Daddy turned back toward Henry and I with uncertainty.

"Alright," he said clasping his hands together, "looks like it's just us... Any suggestions on how to spend our time?"

Henry and I shared a look before turning back to daddy with our answer...

* * *

This is were you act as though you're henry and kila and give me what you would like to see them do together...please review! Thank you to everyone who has!

P.s. I love the long specific ones! They make my day


	12. Chapter 12

The sea had always felt like home. It held the best memories for me, like the time I spent with my mother, who was too sea sick to have the energy to push me away. She would lay in her bed all day and I would cook for her, although she wouldn't eat, and at night when everyone was asleep and it was dark, I would climb into the bed with her and snuggle up to her chest. No matter how hard our relationship was at times, she was still my mother and I would love her, no matter what. Even when she awoke the next morning and rolled me into the floor, I still snuck back each night because unknowing to her, she held me tightly in her unconscious state and I felt the love I feel for her finally returned.

"Hey, Kila, you ok?" Henry asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"Alright, you two," daddy said, "what exactly is the point of battle ship?"

"You have to guess the position of the ships and if you guess the coordinance right, you put a red dot on that part of the ship. If you hit all of the parts of the ship you have sunk it. Sink all of your opponents ships to win but you have to guess without looking at the other person's board," Henry explained again as I fetched the game for them.

I had suggested going to the sea or exploring the docked ships but daddy quickly shot down my idea. 'It would be too dangerous,' he had said, 'and I'm not putting either of you in danger. Pan could be lurking about.' That was when Henry had suggested 'Battle Ship' since it technically had ships and the sea. It still wasn't the same though.

"Can we please go to the docks? Or the ocean? Please?" I begged once more as I handed the game over to Henry who began setting it up.

"No, Kila, we can not. I've already said no and that means no. I'm not risking either of you getting hurt by Pan," he said calmly, although he seemed to be getting frustrated with my persistence.

"But wouldn't you protect us?" He sighed at my question.

"Of course I would but I'm not taking the chance that I won't be enough to protect you both. You know how devious the demon is, I can't chance it," he said in a final tone.

"Please, I can handle myself." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, questioningly. I knew what he was thinking about, what I had told him and my scars.

"Look, I'm sorry, lass but not now. We'll go when Pan is captured and I know it will be safe to go." I huffed and crossed my arms, looking away with a scowl fixing my face.

"Come now, love, don't be like that," he said as he took hold of my folded arms and pulled me over to him. He put me on his lap facing the board game. "Here, help me position our fleet." He handed me a ship and I placed it randomly in the holes on the board. I couldn't stay mad at daddy, it was too tiring and I did want us to spend time together.

We finished placing the ships and played a few rounds before growing tired of the game with Henry taking most of the wins but daddy and I had a couple as well.

"What can we do now?" I asked.

"We could watch Netflix," he suggested and both daddy's face and mine looked confused.

"Don't know what that is but sure," daddy said and Henry hopped up to start the flat box that sat in the livingroom; I believe he called it a TV.

Our Netflix adventure was quite entertaining. We watch the "classic fairytale" that were based off the residence of the town and a movie called "Peter Pan" which daddy argued most of the way through. 'I don't act like that! What is this rubbish?' he said mostly. I don't think he liked it and frankly neither did I. That was nothing like the real Neverland and the children of this world should know that Peter is not the hero nor kind nor witty, just evil. We watched the other classics afterward until about 6 pm when Snow, David, Emma and Regina returned.

"Sorry it took so long," Emma apologized. "Casting the spells took longer then anticipated."

"That ok," Henry chimed in. "We had a lot of fun."

"That's great, kid," Emma said with a smile.

"Yes, glad you had a good time. However, it's best if we get home," Regina said and Henry nodded.

"Alright, bye mom, grandma, grandpa, Hook. Bye Kila, maybe we can hang out tomorrow," he suggested as he prepared to leave.

"Sure," I said and returned his bye. Perhaps Henry would assist me with finding the scroll, after all, his mother is the Evil Queen.

"Goodbye, Henry," some of the other also returned as he and the mayor left.

"Well," Snow started, "it's nearly dinner time and it's too late to really prepare it so how does Granny's sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Emma said. "Hook, Kila, will you join us?" I looked to my father for his answer.

"We would," he said as he set me on my feet and stood, gesturing for Emma to lead the way.

I sat close to daddy and Emma as we all sat in a booth, myself placed in the middle of the two adults and the king and queen across from us.

"Hey, guys," the waitress that loved the color red said with pen and pad of paper in hand, "what can I get for you?"

"Hey Ruby," Emma replied and they all ordered drinks and food until it was just me that hadn't.

"What would you like, Kila?" Daddy asked me. I shrugged and kept my head down; I felt so on the spot.

"Let just get her a hamburger and fries please," Emma said, relieving some of the silence and my embarrassment. "You liked it yesterday. What would you like to drink?"

"Water," I said which sounded like a safe answer. Were there many choices for children beverages?

"Alright," Ruby said. "I'll be right back with your drinks." Silence soon returned to the table as Ruby left.

"So, Kila, what sort of things do you like to do?" Snow asked to break the quiet atmosphere.

"Umm..." What did I like to do? It had been so long since I did anything that wasn't survival related...

"I like to sail. Swim sometimes, I guess. Anything to do with the sea really, except fishing."

"Really? You must get that from your father," she said with a smile. I smiled as well and looked up at daddy who was doing the same.

"Why not fishing?" Emma continued the conversation.

"I don't like them, they're slimy and gross and fishing is boring; you just sit there doing nothing."

"I see," Snow chuckled. "What other things do you like?"

"I like to draw and read."

"Well, that's something you and Henry in common. He loves to read. Has he shown you his story book?" Emma asked. I shook my head and at that point, Ruby returned with our drinks. She placed a cup of water in front of me along with a mug of something. I looked at her with confusion. Had she made a mistake?

"It's hot coco with cinnamon. All the Charmings love it. I thought you might too, give it a try."

"Carefully, love, it's probably hot," daddy warned me. I took precaution as I sipped the coco. It was... It was... So awesome!

"Wow," I said as I took another sip. Everyone was smiling.

"I take it you like it then?" Dad said with a chuckle. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Ruby said and left again.

"You'll fit in quite nicely, kid," Emma said jokingly nudging me. "You passed the hot coco test." The group chuckled at the light joke.

"So, how did you like today, Kila?" Snow continued.

"It was ok," I said unthinkingly and that must have been the wrong thing to say.

"Just ok?" David asked. "Why just ok?" I looked around at everyone who awaited my answer, my father was the most curious.

"I mean it was great but... I don't know. I kinda wanted to get out of the house and... explore," I said stumbling on my words and with a shrug. The adults shared some looks before any of them spoke.

"Well, maybe we can see about that tomorrow. David and I could give you a tour of the town, if it's ok with Hook, of course," Snow suggested and I looked at them thankfully and at dad hopefully.

"Could I, please?" I pleaded. He just gave me a side hug.

"Of course, love. Whatever you wish. I trust Snow and David will keep you safe." I leaned into his side.

"Why don't you go ahead and show her around tomorrow, Hook," David suggested. "It will give you an opportunity to bond."

"I think that's a good idea," Emma chimmed in. "Mom, dad and I can handle the Pan situation and you two can have a good time." I awaited my father's answer as he considered the proposal.

"Are you sure? You might need my expertise on the demon."

"We'll call if we need your help or if we find out anything. I mean, we're pretty sure we know what he's after so it will be easer to anticipate his moves."

"Yes, but he could be after something else. I think I should assist you," he insisted and my mood fell at his words. Did he not want to spend time with me?

"We can manage fine," Snow countered.

"Yeah, we can handle it," David said shortly after. My father looked ready to argue again but I spoke up first.

"It's fine. If he doesn't want to take me, I can just occupy myself. It's not right to force him to spend time with me." The last part was honestly supposed to stay inside my head and it wasn't until I saw their sad and slightly angry expressions (directed at my father) and felt Emma's leg slightly brush mine as she gave dad's leg a mighty kick, did I realize it was spoken.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a look towards the savior who returned a raised eyebrow and pointed expression.

"Nice, Hook," she expressed with a gesture to my sad face. He immediately knew what he had done.

"Oh, Kila, I do apologize. I never meant that I didn't want to spend time with you because I do, I honestly do, love. It's just Pan is a danger to everyone, especially you and I want to capture him as soon as possible so you will be safe. You understand this, right?"

"Yes, sir. I understand," I muttered, still very unhappy. I wasn't looking up but I know he still got angry looks from the rest of the group since he quickly added on to his statement.

"However, who is better aquiped to protect you then I, while the demon still roams free? It would be most convenient to escort you around town myself."

"No, it's ok," I said passively.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, darlin'; I never met to do so. Would you please give me the chance to make it up to you?" I looked up at him and knew he spoke the truth. I nodded my head in agreement and felt a little awkward about the rest of the groups eyes on us so tried to redirect the conversation.

"So what were you saying about a story book?"

* * *

The Charming family left a little after we finished our meal. At first I was uncertain why daddy and I stayed at Granny's diner until daddy showed me to his room. It was a single room with a bed and a washroom.

"You live here?" I asked.

"That I do, lass. You can have the bed and I'll take the floor until I can make arrangements to upgrade to a new room tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that. I'll take the floor, sir," I offered but he declined by picking me up and laying me down on the bed.

"No, I insist, my lady." I didn't argue as I felt the soft comforter and pillows. It felt amazing.

"Ok," I said as I was struck with an idea. "Could you sleep with me?" I had no problem sharing the bed with him, after all, it was his to begin with.

"Sleep with you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that way we both get the bed. I will share the space, I promise."

"Ok, darlin', whatever you wish." He half smiled at me before instructing me to change into freshly purchased night clothes and while I did this in the washroom, he changed in his bedroom. He was already laying down when I finished.

"I think it's time for bed, kiki," he said and I smiled at the nickname. I climbed into bed and stayed at the farthest end of my side, making sure to give him space as I promised.

"Goodnight," I whispered, unsure if he would say it back.

"Goodnight. I love you, baby girl." He smoothed my hair before turning his back to me and soon fell asleep.

I pretended to sleep but couldn't find a way to make myself fall asleep for real, too much clouded my mind.

I haven't got much time to find the scroll and deliver it to Pan. How am I supposed to do this with an adult following me all the time? What was his plan for it? Am I doing the right thing? I know whatever Peter is going to do with the scroll isn't good and it will most likely hurt a lot of people. Am I worth it? Am I worth the suffering others will be subject to? Is it bad to want to live?

Tears flooded my vision again and I wiped them away quickly, not wanted to wake my sleeping father. I don't want him to think I'm some cry baby. I've cried a lot in front of him already.

As I tried to control my breathing, I couldn't stand that feeling of aloneness that I had felt every single day since I had witnessed my mother's murder. I wallowed in my own sadness until a sudden flash of light startled me and a loud crack of thunder made me jump; I covered my mouth in just enough time so daddy didn't hear me scream. He rolled over onto his side so that he faced me, still very much asleep.

I lowered my hand from my mouth and stared at him, the man I have grown to love in just a few days, my father. He loved me from the moment he met me, wanted to protect me from the moment he saw me, was there every moment I have needed him.

He was my reason to live, he was who I did all this for; for him and for the love he so freely gave me, what I always needed and want from my mother. I could never do anything right to earn my mother's love but I have already gained my father's without having to do anything... and that was something worth living for. Unconditional love...

I carefully wormed my way closer to my dad and snuggled up against his chest as I once did my mother. I instantly felt safe during the harsh thunder storm and I finally could ease my mind as daddy's arms engulfed me in a warm embrace. I didn't feel the instant reciprocation of love I felt when my mother did the same action because I feel it all the time with dad. No matter what Pan says, I don't think that's going to change. No matter what, daddy will love me. I fell asleep almost instantly after that despite the storm.

No matter what... Those were the thoughts I woke up to in the early morning. I looked down towards my worsening arm and made a decision that changed everything.

"Hook? Hook?" I shook him, waking him from his slumber. Would he be mad at the interruption of his sleep?

"Kila? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly and he sat up without turning on a light. "Did the storm wake you last night?" I shook my head but he still put me onto his lap to comfort me.

"What is it then, kiki, did you have a bad dream?" Again, I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, I just really need to tell you something. Just promise you don't get mad or get rid of me." My heart pounded.

"I promise, Kila, but why would I ever do that? What's going on?" He was obviously confused and tired but I don't think I can wait or will have the courage to do this later. I took a deep breath and moved off his lap and sat on my knees on the bed in front of him.

"Daddy," I said very slowly and I could tell I made him happy by the title, "I need help. In Neverland I was playing a game with Pan that if I could figure out who my father was without being seen or anyone finding out what I'm doing, Henry and I would be free to leave the island. He gave me clues that took me all over the island and I even saw you a few times. After I finally put all the clues together, Pan sent Felix to get the answer from me so I would technically lose the game..."

"What happened then?" he asked when I took an uneasy pause. I debated just stopping my confession but his caring yet worried expression motivated me to continue.

"He... Felix shot me with... with a p-poison arrow..." Everything happened very fast then.

The worry in his face tripled but also was laced with anger and daddy started checking me over for the signs of the poison. He quickly discovered it under my sleeve, stretching its way to the middle of my chest.

"What!" he exclaimed. I instinctually coward at his tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" I knew he would be upset but it frightened me when he yelled. However, I wasn't quite sure his anger was directed towards me but more towards himself.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered anyway. I could tell he was still upset, not exactly angry, but he sighed and calmed his expression slightly.

"For what, love?" he said with a tight voice, his eyes shut tight and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For not telling you," I said with a sad pout. "I just thought I could handle it myself, like I've always have." He sighed again and looked into my eyes.

"It's alright, darlin' but you're not alone anymore. You understand this right? If you ever have a problem, no matter how small, I need you to tell me."

"Yes, sir," I said with my head down, looking towards my fidgeting hands. Daddy's hand covered mine and I met his eyes again.

"I'm not angry at you; I'm angry at myself for not noticing sooner. You are my little girl and I couldn't see the pain you must be in."

"I hid it from you though, dad. It's my fault."

"No, that's enough of that," he scolded me. "It isn't your fault; I don't want to hear you say things like that anymore, you understand me?" I nodded my head at his words.

"Good, now we have to see Mr. Gold and talk to Emma," he explained as he picked me up as he got off the bed.

* * *

Well, she finally told her daddy about the poison. How is Pan going to react when he discovers this? Sorry for not updating in so long but college has been brutal. Lol please leave a comment. P.s. tell me what you thought on hook's reaction, it was tough to write and I'm not completely sure if I'll keep it that way, depending on reviews I might tweek it a bit. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**warning: spanking in this chapter, don't like, don't read**

Kila held onto her father tight and hid her face as Hook explained the situation that was uncovered recently to the Charmings even though she didn't want him to. He deamed it necessary however. She took to hiding her face when she became slightly mad at her father. Although all were sympathetic and shocked at the retell, David was most empathetic, being affected by the poison so recently as well.

"Oh my God," Emma said in almost a motherly concern. Upon hearing the saviors voice, Kila unhid her face and reached out to her, wanted her attention now. Emma quickly abliged as she swept the girl from Hook's arm and cuddled her.

"We need to discuss this with Gold," Snow said, eyeing the young girl with worry.

"Snow's right," David chimmed in. "She seems ok for now but we need to get the antidote as soon as possible."

"Yes, but I know the crocodile won't give in to my demands," Hook said in his annoyed voice he gets when having to talk about Rumpelstiltskin. "Perhaps you could help me persuade him. I don't care if I even have to make a deal with him. I need that antidote."

"There will be no need for deals. Neal told him to help us so he will but we need to know how bad it is to get the correct dosage," Emma informed them as she tried getting a look at the poison. Kila squirmed from her advance.

"Noo..." she whined. Kila was not too happy at the moment, listening to everyone talk about her like she wasn't in the room. She also just wanted Emma to hold her; she didn't want to move or for them to see her marked skin. It was slightly embarrassing and awkward, having them actually want to help her. She had done everything for herself in life but now others were there to care for her. That was something she would have to get used to. But for now, she would continue to be stubborn.

"Woh, it's ok, kid, I just need to see how bad it is. We want to help you get better." She tried again only to have the young girl push her hands away forcefully.

"Kila, that's enough," Hook spoke up. "Let Emma see." Kila made an unhappy grunt at her dad's slight scolding. Again, the savior tried and again Kila pushed her away.

"What is it, honey?" Emma asked in her mom voice.

"I don't want you to look at it. Leave me alone," she said grumpily. Her behavior could also be contributed to how little sleep she received during the night.

"I get it but it's necessary. Please don't push my hands away again, got it?" she tried with a slightly sterner voice. This did nothing to deter her cranky behavior as she openly smacked Emma's hands with a loud snapping noise when she tried caring out the simple task the girl made more challenging by the second.

"Ow," Emma said out of surprise. The others grew surprised as well and David and Snow stepped out of the room, unsure of how Kila's disobedience would be handled. They didn't want to make Kila feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. If Emma was that age and acting in that manner such as hitting her mother (although Emma wasn't technically Kila's mother) they both knew how they would have dealt with it.

Over his initial shock, Hook plucked Kila from Emma's arms and stood her firmly on the ground.

"You will not strike at Emma, young lady. Do you understand me? I don't know what's going on with you but I'll warn you now; it had better stop." The emotional, tired and cranky little girl just huffed, unsure of why she had done that, especially in front of her father and to Emma, the closest thing to a mother she had. She was too worked up in her emotions to feel sorry just yet. All she felt was a twinge of anger. She should be the one to decide who looks at the poison marks. She had made her own decision all her life. So why couldn't she now?

"Kila, do you understand me?" he repeated.

"No," she huffed, "I don't want her to see. I didn't want you to tell anybody. I just wanted you to help me..."

"I had to tell somebody in order to help you. I can't make an antidote for you, only Gold has done it and he will not give it to me. I needed help getting you well and I understand that you're upset but that does not give you the right to treat Emma that way."

"But..." Kila started.

"No, you are not going to try to justify your bad behavior. Apologize this instant," he ordered.

"No," she said very strong willed. She reminded Hook of his younger self and he knew his older brother, Liam, would not have allowed him to act this way so he could not allow her to do so.

"I think I'm going to step out for a bit," Emma said as she sat the little girl down and followed the footsteps of her parents.

"What did you just say?" Hook asked, incredulously.

"No," she repeated with attitude.

"I hope for your sake, young lady, that is just the poison talking. Go apologize to Emma."

"Why? Who is she to me?" she said and her choice just kept pushing Killian to punish her.

"Emma is...she's... very important to this town and will be in our lives, hopefully. You will treat her with respect like I told you as part of the rules. Do not make me implicate consequences." Hook stood over his daughter as he said this, looking very intimidating.

"No," she said less boldly but Killian had had enough of her incompliance. He took his disobedient daughter by her arm as he sat down and pulled her over his lap. Kila could not believe what was happening. She didn't want a smacking.

"I warned you," was all he said before she felt the first sharp smack.

"Ow! Don't."

"Something you're going to have to understand, Kila Jones, is you do not make all of the decisions around here. I am your father and you will learn to obey me," he said sternly as he continued swatting her backside.

"Ok! I get it! Please stop, daddy!" she cried.

"Are you going to apologize to Emma and stop with this disrespect?" Killian asked, hoping she would agree so he could stop. He really hated this; he didnt want to punish her especially seeing how sick she is but she has been asking for boundaries since she arrived and he would give them to her.

"Yes! Yes, sir! I will, I promise!" He gave her three final smacks before setting her upright and pulling her into a hug.

"Good, now I want you to apologize to Emma and if you ever do anything like that again you will be back over my knee. Is that understood, Kila Liann?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, a little thrown off by the second name. "Liann?" she questioned.

"Emma told me how you didn't have a middle name so I created one for you kind of after my older brother, your uncle, Liam."

"Where is he?"

"He died, love, from the same poison affecting you as we speak. That's why I was upset to learn I didn't notice your symptoms. I should have but I didn't and for that I am sorry. I need to get you well, baby girl, so please no more fighting me on this matter, please?"

"Ok, daddy," she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"We need another antidote," Emma informed the broker, Mr. Gold.

"Why? Your father seems perfectly fine," he said in his usual tone.

"We don't need it for him, it's for someone else."

"Who, may I ask has been inflicted exactly? You Miss Swan?"

"No," Snow spoke up, "Hook's..."

"Oh it's for him, is it?" Gold cut her off. "Well if he is the one that's suffering this painful death, allow me to watch."

"Rumple!" Belle chastised.

"It's for his daughter, Kila," Emma explained.

"Ah, the newest arrival, of course," he said plainly. "The offspring of my most hated enemy. Excuse me if I'm not jumping to help."

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed again. "She is only a child. Help them, please. Bae would want you to."

"I would want him to what?" Baelfire asked, coming out from the back room of the shop. "Papa?"

The dark one did not answer so Neal turned to his stepmother who he had grown very close to.

"Mama?"

"You would want your father to help Kila, Killian's daughter, since she has been infected with potion from Neverland," she explain. Neal, in his deaged 14 year old body, made an annoyed face at his father before Gold conceded and gave the group the potion. After being reunited in Neverland and returning home, he had agreed to let Rumpelstiltskin changed him into a child, the child he had lost. Everything seemed to run pretty smoothly this way since Henry also agreed to the change. He wanted his father and grandfather to be happy. Besides, it seems as though he has found the father he had always wanted in Hook.

"Thanks!" Emma called as they raced back to Kila and Hook.


End file.
